The Mystery of The Easter Bunny
The Mystery of The Easter Bunny is an Easter special that is created by WilliamWill2343 and PB&Jotterisnumber1. Plot Today is Easter, and our heroes are ready to go on an egg hunt. When they have heard that the Easter Bunny is kidnapped by Kelly Benjamin to turn him into rabbit stew, the team must follow the clues hidden inside each Platinum Egg to track where the Easter Bunny is. Cast *Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Jelly Otter, Mimi Rabbit, Dotty Dog, Butterbear, Rainbow Brite, Kai-Lan, Gadget Hackwrench, Ashley Evergreen and Suzie Squirrel *Kimberly as Peanut Otter, Leo, Roobear Koala, Grover Chestnut, Bobby Bear, Zipper Cat, Dr. Myiesha McStuffins and Potato Chip Popple *Princess as Bonnie Wagner, Darby, June, Katherine Koala, Canary Yellow, Lulu and Woolma Lamb *Shy Girl as Baby Butter Otter, Roxie Raccoon, Pretty Bit Popple, Shy Violet, Bibsy Popple, and Mingle *Tween Girl as Pinch Raccoon, Pancake Popple, Ricky Rabbit, and Laura Koala *Emma as Indigo *Kate as Lala Orange, Aunt Nanner, Doc McStuffins and Party Popple *Catherine as Hallie *Belle as Pamie Penguin, Sheriff Callie, and Patty O'Green *Julie as Bootsie Snootie, Penny Pig, Prize Popple, Puffball Popple, Betty Koala, and Mommy Koala *Allison as Hoppopotamus *Jennifer as Sally Otter and Opal Otter *Ivy as Rosellia, Melody, Annie, Jennifer, Twink, Sofia the First, Scootch Raccoon, Blythe Baxter, Lambie, Cribsy Popple, Portia Porcupine, Patty Rabbit, Chip, Dale, and Zipper *Salli as Fanny Fox *Zack as Kiwi, Colt Kangaroo, Mikey Mole, Hoho and Moosel *Eric as Horsey Kangaroo, and P.C. Popple *Alan as Starlite and Monterey Jack *Brian as Ootsie Snootie, Buddy Blue, and Donny McStuffins *Dave as WilliamWill2343, Quincy, Toby and Weather *Young Guy as Billy Wagner, Rusty Wildwood, Red Butler, Flick Duck, Nick Penguin, Deputy Peck, Bingo "Bet-it-All" Beaver, Rintoo, Tolee and Stuffy *Diesel as Papa Koala, Marcus McStuffins, and Chilly *Paul as Bumblelion and Ernest Otter *Duncan as Yeye *Wise Guy as Putter Popple *Professor as Puzzle Popple and Walter Kangaroo Transcript see the words "WilliamWill Television presents" The title of the special appears fade into a shot of the WilliamWill Manor see WilliamWill2343, Sophie, and Katherine getting ready for the Easter egg hunt Sophie: "I am gonna get tons of eggs!" Katherine: "Me too!" WilliamWill2343: "Are we ready for Easter egg hunt that I set up in the background?" Katherine: "Why yes are! Say, why don't you call my sister?" Sophie: "And my cousins PB&J?" WilliamWill2343: "OK. I'll do that now. Let's not forget our friends, too." Sophie: "Okay!" they called their friends WilliamWill2343: "Well, my team is here!" Sophie: "You said it, Quintion!" June: "Now let's start the Easter egg hunt!" Annie: "I love to collect!" Leo: "Me too!" Dave Vice: "Quintion, we have confirmed that the Easter Bunny has been kidnapped by Kelly Benjamin." WilliamWill2343: "Oh no! This can't get worse, right?" Dave Vice: "She took the Easter Bunny to her home and will begin to turn him into rabbit stew. You need to follow the clues inside each Platinum Egg." WilliamWill2343: "Sounds simple enough." Sophie: "Come on! Let's find the first clue! minutes later, they found the first Platinum Egg Laura: "Look! Our first Platinum Egg!" note inside the egg reads "I live in Toronto, Canada, on 5758 Grinder Avenue" Dave Vice: "Well, when I mean each Platinum Egg, I mean that is the only clue." Bonnie: "Toronto? That's far away." June: "How about if we go on our rocket and we can fly there?" WilliamWill2343: "In that case, it's my jet." gets in the jet and it takes off Kelly's House Kelly: (watching from a window) "What?! Some imbeciles trying to invade my property?! I shall find a way to stop 'em!" uses her wand to turn Annie into an elephant Leo: "Annie, what happened to you? You're an elephant!" also locks the door WilliamWill2343: Now how are we going to get to her house?!" Jelly: "Let's do the Noodle Dance!" Peanut: "I'll use my noodle, but I won't dance!" except Peanut does the Noodle Dance as the background changes to blue with outlines of various objects. Peanut dances 10 seconds later minute later Jelly: "I got it! We can use a teleporter so we can go through the house with ease!" Hoppopotamus: "A teleporter?! Excuse me?! I don't see any teleporters." Jelly: "Oh, right." WilliamWill2343: "Don't worry, Jelly. I have a real plan to break in." (To everyone) "Follow me!" go around to the back of Kelly's house Blythe: "What is the plan, Quintion?" WilliamWill2343: "She locked every door and window in the house, except...." (Uses his golden sword to open the door to the basement) "...The basement door." Sophie: "Good work! Now let's get in!" team goes into the basement Kai-Lan: "Where will our next egg be?" Kelly Benjamin: "There are no eggs here, girl. Only smart witches." Kai-Lan: "No fair!" Kelly Benjamin: "Hmm, you four seemed a little retarded. Let me fix that." (Uses her wand to turn Sheriff Callie, Sofia the First, Doc McStuffins and Darby into a horse, a cow, a rabbit and a deer) Sheriff Callie: "Oh no! This can't be!" Sofia the First: "Why are we different animals?" Doc McStuffins: "This is very bad!" Darby: "Couldn't agree with you more." WilliamWill2343: "Why are you being so cruel to them?" Kelly Benjamin: "Let's just say that I really hate Disney. They're stupid, obnoxious, repetitive and boring." Sophie: "Does that mean you hate my cousins?" Kelly Benjamin: "Absolutely! Now I will do something to your cousins that I should've done a long time ago!" uses her wand to fire a laser at PB&J, but it gets blocked by WilliamWill's golden sword, causing it to bounce back to Kelly, killing her and shattering her glass wand, turning Sheriff Callie, Sofia the First, Annie, Doc McStuffins and Darby back to normal Annie: "Yahoo! We're back to normal again!" WilliamWill2343: "Now, with Kelly out of the way, we can now find the Easter Bunny] minutes later, they found the Easter Bunny Patty Rabbit: "Look! Here's our rabbit friend!" Easter Bunny: "Thanks for saving me from the clutches of Kelly Benjamin!" WilliamWill2343: "You're welcome, Now let's have that awesome Easter egg hunt!" Everyone except WilliamWill2343: "Yay!! Happy Easter, everyone!!" Katherine: "Even though I didn't make any Easter related puns, Bye!" iris out (The End) Category:Specials